Flapper
The Flapper (also known as the Egg Flapper or E-1002) is a robot created by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in Sonic Heroes, Flappers are aerial units which - like many of Eggman's machines - are based on the doctor's own likeness. Their bodies look very similar to Egg Pawns, though these robots do not have arms or legs. They fly via jet packs on their backs and maneuver with their short, stubby wings. They come in several variants which can be identified by their body colour. Variants *'Red '- Standard Flappers with no additional features. Used for surveillance and janitorial service. *'Green '- Armed with pulse cannons. *'Neon green '- Their undersides are fitted with a laser emitter that continuously fires an electrical beam directly undeath the robot. *'Blue '- Armed with a machine gun. *'Yellow '- Equipped with a searchlight. If it spots an intruder, it will summon Badnik reinforcements. *'Magenta '- Drops bombs on enemies. *'Grey '- Will occasionally release spikes from within its body to protect itself. *'Silver '- Armoured variant that can withstand Speed-type attacks, but can be destroyed by Power-type attacks. They can be equipped with any of the tools and weapons used by the other variants. Game appearances Sonic Heroes In this game, Flappers appear in every stage. The most common variants are the red and green types, but the other variants will appear more frequently in later stages. The easiest way for the player to dispatch these foes is to use the Fly-type character's Thunder Shoot attack. This attack homes in on the nearest enemy, or multiple enemies if raised to Level 2, and causes flying enemies to fall to the ground where they will remain prone for a short time. At Level 3, the Thunder Shoot will destroy any enemies at 3 HP or lower. Sonic Rush Flappers also appear in Sonic Rush, which introduces a new type of Flapper that moves under water, they are enemies in Water Palace, Night Carnival and Altitude Limit. In this game, Flappers have no weapons and only move side-to-side or remain stationary. Sonic Rivals In Sonic Rivals and its sequel Sonic Rivals 2, green-coloured Flappers appeared as common enemies in the Zones of both games. They are armed with homing missiles that follow the player. Sonic Generations (3DS) In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Flappers appear as enemies in the Water Palace stage. Like in Sonic Rush, they have no weapons and only move about side-to-side. A giant Flapper can also be seen in the background of Water Palace Act 1. If this giant Flapper spots Sonic through holes in the walls, it will ram the structure and cause debris to fall from above that can crush Sonic. Other appearances Archie Comics In the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity, Egg Flappers became the primary aerial units of the Eggman Empire during the Second Robotnik War. As well as being used as combat units, Eggman also used them for menial labour such as cleaning his facilities in New Megaopolis. In the Post-Super Genesis Wave continuity, Flappers were originally part of Eggman's main labour force and were put to work on construction projects such as building the Casino Park Zone. After the Egg SWAT robots were introduced, Eggman sold most of his Flapper units to Breezie the Hedgehog who put them to work in her casino serving drinks to her guests.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Labour Robots Category:War Machines Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines